


【俊圆/佑灰】霓裳

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: 俊圆双性转，46 64 都有，但46>>64，请注意避雷
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	【俊圆/佑灰】霓裳

**Author's Note:**

> 俊圆双性转，46 64 都有，但46>>64，请注意避雷

/

结束了凌晨三点的MV拍摄绝不意味着回到宿舍便可以立刻躺下一夜好眠——这一点至少对眼皮上顶着两坨深紫色亮片眼影的全媛宥来说，是成立的。

她盯着队友向她发来的两条短信长叹一口气。

——“你跟俊尼怎么了？她今晚又要跟知秀睡一间房……”

——“还让不让人谈恋爱了……我都憋两周了……”

她举起手机斟酌着道歉的用语，表示对给方造成这样的困扰很是抱歉，会尽快解决这个问题的。

关闭手机屏幕，保姆车内外一俱沉入黑夜。她悄悄看向坐在一旁闭目养神的文俊辉，伸手去握住对方纤细的柔荑。

“别碰我”。素日里健气阳光的少女嘴里罕见地蹦出来了十分生硬的祈使句，接着又补充道：“我脏得很”。

这算什么？冷战吗？

全媛宥疲惫地盖上双眼，完全不知道该如何解决当下的困境。

也不算冷战或者吵架吧。顶多只能说是小猫闹别扭了而已。

可是，她真的错了吗？

有必要做到让大家都看出来她们出现了摩擦吗？

像泄了气的皮球一般，全媛宥讪讪地收回了双手，卸了全身的力气瘫在座位上。她的假睫毛还没碰到下眼睑，坐在身旁的少女便娇滴滴地说道：“秀秀姐，今晚可以借我一套你的睡衣吗？”

她巴拉着洪知秀的座椅靠背，看都没看向全圆佑，继续撒着娇说道：“不想回房间拿了，就想穿姐姐的，可以吗？”

坐在副驾的洪知秀满脸戏谑地转头瞥向这厢一言不发故意不去关心她们的对话的全媛宥，意有所指道：“我倒是无所谓……但是……”

“姐姐同意的话，别人的意见当然就不重要了呀”

“秀秀姐姐最好了。”

是，秀秀姐姐最好了。正牌女友是垃圾。再热脸贴冷屁股我就真的是有病。上一秒还处心积虑试图和深圳女孩讲好听话的昌源妹被这一句话气得火冒三丈，主动放弃理智加入赌气的战局。

团体聊天室里出现了一张愚人节的时候全媛宥的站子拍摄的高清李道倩。图中的高妹儿一改综艺节目里是冒冒失失的形象，双眼朦胧地看着镜头，红唇微张，仿佛下一秒就会伏在心爱的男孩耳边低语。数码成像后的美人姿态优雅地站着，一双白洁无瑕的长腿堪堪被高开叉的长裙遮住，热风掀起的裙角隐喻着无限春光，引人遐想。

跟在图片下面的还有一句补充说明：

“猛❤男❤必❤看❤绝❤世❤美❤女”。

“我好了呜呜呜”

/

全媛宥好没好李道倩不知道，但在她悄咪咪给同车的洪知秀私信问这是什么情况时洪知秀神秘地回了一句“俊尼也说你的腿是她的取向”——她清晰地认识到，她不会好了。

穿着小短裤光这两条大腿站在自己房间门口的健齿代表笑着向每一位路过的姐姐妹妹问好，然后她目送文俊辉面无表情地朝她点了点头，洪知秀搂着文俊辉兴奋地和她挥手，全媛宥脸色不佳地望了她一眼而后无声无息地走进了她和文俊辉之前住的房间。

李道倩叹了口气，祝大家有情人终成眷属，痴人怨侣没有灰色毛巾。

“帮我把这个拿给俊尼吧，再不好好洗脸又要烂脸了”

李硕珉抬头看见前脚刚离开后脚又带着洗脸仪和洗面奶出现在她视线里的全媛宥，深吸一口气，“姐为什么不自己去呢？”

“没必要去惹人嫌”

匆匆丢下这句话后全媛宥便将东西放在了地上，走回了自己的房间。

李道倩拿起地上的洗脸仪，仔细瞧了瞧，原本摆在一起的情侣款此刻少了另一只洗脸仪坐伴，显得有些孤零零的。

“走吧，我们去执行我们撮合小情侣的任务吧”

李道倩元气满满地对着洗脸仪说道，祈祷以后上热搜的关联词不是“gaglady”而是“全网最任劳任怨的月老”。

/

洪知秀重重地叹了一口气，隔着没关严实的浴室门又听见文俊辉低声的啜泣，心疼得紧。每次她给对方安慰的拥抱时，对方总是一副欲言又止的样子，精致的五官皱在了一起，让人不忍多问。这次哭得比以往都大声，隔着水龙头的水声那呜咽着实让人心疼。

她拿着李道倩送来的洗脸仪和卸妆膏敲了敲浴室的门，“俊尼，倩倩把你平常用的洗脸的东西都送过来了”

“媛宥心里还是有你的”

她一边说着一边将文俊辉洗漱用品递进浴室里。

浴室之内，文俊辉忍着哭腔尽力不让自己的声音听起来十分脆弱，“不用替她说好话”

“她什么德行我清楚的很。”

说着这句话的时候文俊辉脸上的妆花成了一片，上眼睑的眼线晕到了下眼睑上。镜子里的她哭丧着脸，眼泪又跟不要钱似的从她的眼眶中滚了出来，黑色的眼泪划过洋娃娃的脸，她忍不住悲从中来。如果心里有她的话，现在又怎么会放她一个人笨手笨脚地卸眼妆呢。不是知道她每次卸不干净所以这种事从来都是对方承包的工作吗？现在把眼唇卸妆液送过来就是暗示要分手呗。

坏女人。 坏透了。文俊辉在心里骂了一万句。

文俊辉赌气地拿起洪知秀的贵妇洗面奶往脸上搓，把洗脸仪摁开后怼着脸清洁起来。可敏感的肌肤就是认牌子，质量再好的东西一旦与自身条件不匹配那么对使用者来说就是噩梦。被过度清洗的脸刺啦刺啦的疼，仿佛在提醒着文俊辉现在有多狼狈。

然后又爆炸了。站在莲蓬下拼命压抑着泪水的文俊辉还是泪如泉涌，想不管不顾立刻冲进全媛宥怀里让她给自己呼呼，想抱着她细瘦的肩膀撒娇说再也不闹脾气了能不能不要看别人，想闭着眼睛让对方看看到底有没有把那些见鬼的内眼线卸干净，然后对方一定会亲掉她的眼泪，笨拙地哄着她，亲亲她的嘴，最后把她摸成熟透的车厘子，摘掉青涩的梗，印下湿热的结。每次和全媛宥做这样那样的事她都会以为现在就要死了，脑子里炸开无尽的红，翻涌的浪潮把她送上巅峰，眼睛湿哒哒地看向对方对方就会笑着问这副身子怎么这么色，要了又要。收紧的臂膀又把她按进怀里，她羞答答地带着对方的手指去蹭掉外面的水，然后坏女孩笑着将两指捅进去，满意地听到她难耐的呻吟。被弄狠了的话眼泪又变多了，和对方接吻时也多了许多讨饶的意味。每当这时候全媛宥深深地吻住她把她送上又一次高潮，最后用湿湿的指尖点着她的鼻子，耐心地问她还要吗、还痒吗、还是洗澡了。这种时候文俊辉就格外的听话。心痒难耐也没什么力气说了，被抱着坐在电竞椅上一路推到浴缸边，投放到温水里，两人一起躺在浴缸里接吻，搓搓沐浴露玩玩对方的身体，最后累极了双双包着浴袍躺回床上，衣带一拉又赤裸着身子在被窝里相拥而眠。

结果就都搞砸了。

“啪——”

眼泪又开始不争气地掉下来了。

好想现在就回去抱着她啊。

不知不觉就哭着哭着把澡洗完了。文俊辉穿着洪知秀给她的丝质吊带裙突然很想念全圆佑的棉质背心裙。这种性暗示及其明显的衣料让她有些怀疑自己是不是已经很久没在女朋友面前搔首弄姿了。想了半天觉得随时可能激凸的胸乳被洪知秀看去了全媛宥可能真的会生气，文俊辉拿着洗手台的乳贴给自己仔仔细细地贴好，再抽了条毛巾搭在胸前，算是做了一点遮挡处理。

走出房间的时候洪知秀正在一脸甜蜜地按着短信，不用想也知道短信的收信人是谁。

看见文俊辉出来，洪知秀放下手机，转头给她倒了被红酒。

“喝一点助眠也是可以的”，桃花眼姐姐真的很愿意倾听她的苦恼。

文俊辉小口小口的啜着递过来的红色液体，迷迷糊糊地觉得全媛宥应该也不好受。她有些想回去了。  
洪知秀躺在她身边，撑着头看着她，忽而道；“全媛宥很坏的吧，又惹我们俊尼生气了”。

“她很好的！姐你不要瞎说。”文俊辉有些生气地说道。

洪知秀摸了摸她的脸：“那为什么哭成小花猫了呢？”

文俊辉好不容易平静下来的脸又扭了一团，眼泪瞬间就浸湿了整个眼眶，“她不让我……她……不让我……碰她……”

“她恶心我…..”，文俊辉的泪珠子一颗接一颗地掉。她每每回想起这个结论就会想起全媛宥被她摸到耻骨后便开始开始僵硬的身体，她明明还没摸到下面对方就开始拉住她的手同她说先去放洗澡水时闪避的眼神。而后就是在跑完国内的行程后回到家打开房门看到对方的长腿夹着被子、咬着下唇自己玩得通红的脸。打开房门之前她还想好了很多话要跟全媛宥说，要说这次回来带了很多梅子还有自热火锅，这次行程其实很赶但是因为想到家里有人人羡慕的老婆就不觉得累，想借着身体疲劳这个借口要亲亲要抱抱，想跟她一起看刚更新的音乐节目。没字幕的话可以装听不懂一些奇怪的梗，让昌源妹慢下来一点一点解释就好了。

但这一切在她打开房门看见对方自亵时，全没了。

她没见过那样子的全媛宥，那么情色的脸和身子，都没见过。

所以她觉得很委屈，甚至连被子都比不上，算什么女朋友呢。

洪知秀搂着她小声的哄着，帮对方找了一堆理由，什么她可能还没习惯和女孩子做爱啊、她可能怕没面子啊、以前和你的关系是朋友现在多了一层恋爱关系可能还没把握好那个度啊、或者就是身体不太适应异物入侵、前半生活得比较solo确实是会很排斥他人的抚触的。

最后说一千道一万，来了一句，会不会她是明浩说的那种啊。

文俊辉吸了吸鼻子，疑惑地看着她，“哪种啊？！”

“踏花归去铁蹄香*”。

槽多无口，文俊辉想了一下到底要不要纠正洪知秀奇怪的中文发音。

最后她红着脸，想象了一下那些旖旎的夜晚颤抖的花瓣，小小声替对方辩解道：“不算吧，她前面很粉，亲一亲的话……

“反应也很大”。

/

听到这句话时洪知秀糟糕地捂住了双耳，骂骂咧咧地跟她说死情侣你不滚我滚后就摔门而去，留文俊辉一个人尴尬的留在被窝里。

过了一小会儿，全媛宥就来敲门了。

文俊辉气呼呼地背过身去，就差没说今天就要跟你掰、你休想碰我，看得全媛宥深觉好笑。

全媛宥细瘦的胳膊掀开了被子的一角，然后她就看见文俊辉给她挪了个位子让她进去。

两人心里其实都还别扭着，但文俊辉就是拉不下脸开口。

全媛宥叹了一口气，整个人从后面慢慢贴着了她的身上，女孩柔软的身体曲线慢慢贴在了她的蝴蝶骨上，那双经常令她欲仙欲死的手也爬到了她的腰上，虚虚地兜着的小腹，最后那颗毛脑袋抵在了她的箭头，轻轻地啄吻着她的侧颈。文俊辉的眼珠子闭的紧紧的，眼泪还是一股接一股的从紧闭的缝隙里流了出来，淌到耳后时便被全媛宥温柔地吻去了。她蓦地转过身子窝进埋在全媛宥胸前，抽抽搭搭地闷声说着，不可以看别的美女，不可以不要我、我才是你女朋友、嫌我脏的话也不可以把我丢掉。

她断断续续地哭着，自顾自的哭得好伤心，也不管全媛宥到底是什么表情，一股脑就把眼泪全晕湿在对方的棉T上。

全媛宥只是一下又一下的安抚着她的后背，不断地吸着气忍着眼泪。

“都过去了都过去了……我们会长长久久的……以后不会再发生这种事了”，全媛宥心疼地说道。

文俊辉抬头看她，发现对方的眸子也红红的，心下便也什么都不想说了，主动抬起头去亲对方给出承诺的嘴。对着两瓣薄唇重重的印上一吻，勾着舌尖挑逗地扫荡着内里敏感的神经。但这绝对是不够的，隔着丝滑的霓裳文俊辉将自己的身体全然交付出去，抬起身子把自己那对软糯的奶团子送上前去，挤进女孩的怀里时也黏黏糊糊地蹭着对方的小腿，拉着对方还带着一堆戒指的手就指望干渴的地方去。大概是太过熟悉的缘故，全媛宥连她的衣服都没有脱便隔着蕾丝裙找到她胸前的小点，一边用舌尖晕开少女坚挺的轮廓一边像搓面团一样照顾着整个乳房，被她牵着往下走的手指从内裤的侧边熟练地搔刮着底下淌出来的水，将刮走的水又抹回了颤抖的阴唇上，揉着还没彻底充血的阴蒂便直直捅了进去，好不快活。文俊辉晕乎乎地晃着被制住的身子配合着全媛宥地动作，吟哦着猫咪发情的歌曲很快便浇湿了那双为了她长期不做过多美甲的手。一直碎碎地吻着她的全媛宥在汛期来临的时候全力冲刺，她又一次被送上了极乐的巅峰。

抽出手来时文俊辉面上不说话，身下的嫩肉却紧紧地吮吸着全媛宥的指尖，导致她想抽出来的时候还哄了一回儿，舔着中国女孩的耳垂留下几句亲昵的爱语。躺在全媛宥怀里的文俊辉身上蒙了一层薄薄的汗，乳贴也不知道什么时候掉了，于是干脆就喘着气让全媛宥帮她把裙子脱了。这厢全媛宥倒是来了劲儿，不仅不帮她，还笑着从地上捡起两个小巧的玩具交给她。也没管文俊辉是什么眼神，全媛宥甩掉棉T，拉着文俊辉的手直直按在了自己胸前那对的椒乳上，仿佛像下了什么慎重的决定一样，倾上前去抱住文俊辉细瘦的肩膀，让自己身上为数不多的几处软的去碰对方身上同样软乎乎的肉，在她耳边吹着湿热的气，“这次俊尼来吧”。

“换你操纵我”。

这样说着的时候筋骨分明的手摩挲着文俊辉身上丝滑的衣裙，牵着裙底的一角便轻松将其褪下。文俊辉还红着脸不敢动作，怕她后悔，也怕对方如果再次僵直身体的话自己可能又要流眼泪。情侣间奇异的心有灵犀也体现在此刻，全媛宥侧躺着拉着中国女孩冰凉的手指往自己身下探，一边轻声哼唧着一边湿了眼眶委屈地看向文俊辉。被水润的眸子看了心软了的女孩自顾自地拨开那块有些干燥的处所摸着红粉的阴户。因为是偶像团体的缘故，身上哪里都不能留下痕迹，于是唯一可以留下痕迹的那处自然成了奶猫的安心之所。文俊辉照着全媛宥之前对她那样将对方胸前小巧的莓果完全纳入口中，细细舔弄的模样就像贪恋乳汁的猫咪，一面动作着一面逗着她，说她好香、好像喝到了奶、前面有反应了的话下面也好可爱。

跟全媛宥不同，文俊辉的美甲常年花样百出，不是今天往上面画一堆猫猫头还是团徽，就是明天镶个珍珠，带个吊坠。于是深圳妹妹摸着她有一些湿润的软肉快速拨弄着是，全媛宥感觉全身上下的痒都归结到了一处，被光滑的珍珠不小心碰到时身体里就沁出水，会意识到碰她的人不是别人，是夜夜相拥的宝贝，然后就会渴求被弄坏。奇妙的触感在昌源女孩脑子里升腾着，她忍不住去夹住那双恶作剧的手，泡着哭腔求饶，说不要、俊尼、太多了。原本就是含羞草，珍珠贝，和害怕被洞彻内心的刺猬，所以每次文俊辉抱她的时候她下意识就想躲，怕终有一日挥手告别的时候还迷恋对方的香，如果对方的爱意足够充沛的话，将来肌肉记忆里还荡着春情就不好了。所以不可以是对等的关系，单方面的付出对全媛宥来说就是足够了的。但还是会有欲求不满的时刻。

比如现在，文俊辉的半截指节就这么软软地戳着她的信道，看她咬着牙全身被染成绯色，不住地笑她，媛媛里面的水好多啊、那个东西好小哦、感觉亲一亲那里你会直接就丢了哈哈。于是羞愤至死的全媛宥只能讨好地挺身将自己送到对方手里，装作像呆滞的蠢狐狸一样伸出诱人地舌尖一下又一下地舔弄着深圳女孩的下巴和锁骨，将津液带回到细嫩柔软的世界，牛奶布丁在她鼻尖化开，一层又一层的波浪将她卷进更原始的纯白的欲望。文俊辉自是从她这里学走了不少本事，摸着娇嫩的处子之地也不厌其烦，在撬开蚌肉后只是暗自搔刮着她敏感的内里，听她浅浅地呻吟着也不给她隔痛快。

“感觉这里吃不下按摩棒吧，只能用吮吸玩具吧”，文俊辉汗湿着脸一本正经地说道。

一想到文俊辉要拿那些没有感情的橡胶玩具放到她身体里一直咬牙坚持的全媛宥终于忍不住让水汽漫上了眼眶，她难耐地磨着双腿夹紧文俊辉作势要离开的双手，用力抱紧文俊辉柔若无骨的身子，让委屈爆发在对方胸怀里，“呃......只要.......只要俊尼的手”。怎么说在外都是清冷示人的rapper意外地向恋人展示了想被采摘的欲望，温度差可爱得紧。学着那些电视剧中的登徒子，文俊辉抬着全媛宥地下巴仔细瞧着对方潮红的脸，用调戏的口吻说道：“姑娘原本是怎么解决的呢？教教小生呢？”

全媛宥咽了咽口水，“只要想象……是俊尼就可以了”

“只要一想到是俊尼……就会变成很淫荡的身体……”

全媛宥把心一横，抿着嘴害羞地说道。

被这句话闹了个大红脸的文俊辉有些不知所措，拍着全媛宥埋在她胸前的脑袋轻声安抚着，额头抵着额头吻去恋人脸上的珍珠。被爱意熏得有些醉了的蝴蝶在密林里交尾，文俊辉抱着昌源妹采撷她身体里通透的珍珠，多情的倩影在无人问津的角落里水乳交融。

把那些馨香的液体悉数抹在全媛宥的腹肌上后，文俊辉转头又凹着全媛宥自己的手指弄进去。

被带上云端的姬圈天菜哑着嗓子喘了两声，在迷迷糊糊间又听到了传说中的深圳软妹在舔舐她的耳垂。

她说。

“愿君多采撷”

“此物最相思”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> * 原句为宋徽宗考验画师时出的题目，“踏花归去马蹄香”。此处改动为“铁蹄”，谐音“铁T”。


End file.
